1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods of installing foundation systems and particularly to methods of installing foundation systems for modular type construction.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Constructing shelters has been an essential part of human development since the beginning of civilization. In the last century, buildings have been developed beyond the ordinary “stick-frame” construction into new modular designs. Both types of construction, however, use the same types of foundation, which consists of a concrete footing and some type of concrete or block walls. The building is built upon these walls typically by bolting a bottom sill plate to the top of the foundation wall using “J” bolts that have been embedded in the concrete.
Although these walls have been proven to be strong and reliable, they require quite a lot of site preparation, including surveying, grading, excavating, rebar install, setting concrete forms, pouring concrete (or building wall of block), and then back filling around the foundation. Additionally, in many areas, the foundation wall is waterproofed, which adds additional costs and time.